Hellsing The Tainted Saint
by Ozwolf
Summary: Integra and her vampire's are bored, there has been no attacks since Alucard's fight with 'Dandy'. But when a call for help reaches them Integra meets with a old friend. Alucard is impressed and Seras is taught how to ride. First Hellsing fiction. OC A I
1. Called Out

**Hellsing: The Friend Of Old**

Finally Integra sat in her office, not a singel Ghoul or Vampire attack for the past week. She was not worried, inteligence had it that she was very much feared now. But Alucard was the one, he was becoming bored of sitting and waiting for something to happen. Even if there had been no fights for the past week this didn't stop Intgra's work load, it seemed to double it. She sat with e-mails and papers to read, but she knew that the vampire king was in the room and watching the phone and the computer waiting for a call in to say there is trouble. The moon was hanging in the sky behind her, she wanted to tell Alucard to leave but his presence was not bothering her. Seris was in her room, she had gone out a couple of times during the week but every time came back asking if there was any work to be done.

Long ago there had been spells where it would take months for a good vampire to rise to the fight against Hellsing, but it seemed as if they didn't exsist. Alucard watched from the shadows, his eyes lit up as a e-mail came flashing up on the screen and Integra read it slowly. Another report from the coast, the only thing that kept them thinking there was a vampire out there was a steady rise in fights on the southern coast. A strange figure seemed to be going along killing Ghouls for them, Integra wondered if it was another vampire and she finally gave away to the silence

"It is another report from the coast, it seems that who or what ever is there had just dispatched a group of twelve ghouls"

"Maybe I should see if this creature is friend or foe" Alucard said from the shadows and Integra replied removing a cigar from it's tin

"More than likely a want to be vampire hunter getting the wrong prey. But if you are that bored I guess you can go and see, the e-mail says that they struck ten minutes ago on the cliff's of Dover"

Before she could finish the rest a wind swept through, the windows blew open and Alucard was gone. He longed for a new fight, it had been so long to him that even blasting some ghouls would do. Integra exited the e-mails, she pulled up a camera programme like Google Earth but this was exclusive and Live. Walter walked in with Integra's tea, he asked noticing that the window was open and moving to shut it

"I must say that is a crude way of leaving the premasis"

"He has gone to Dover" Integra said back looking at the tea that Walter had placed down and he asked closing the window

"An attack"

"Of sorts, a ghoul hunter with a very effective shotgun..."

Integra stopped in her sentence, she had spotted her unopened mail and a very familiar envlope was placed under two others. It was sealed with red wax, the seal within the wax was a lion face with a waving mane around it. She picked it up, sliced through the top of it and removed the letter. She read through it, Walter asked noticing Integra was no longer talking

"Sir Integra"

Her eyes filled with fear, she quickly stood and said walking over the mantle and lifting her sword

"We must go to Dover, prepair the chopper and have a spare room prepaired by the time I return"

"Yes ma'am"

In Dover, a ghoul was walking over the cliff by some trees and following the scent of blood. A young girl no more than five was running for her life, she was in her pyjama's and had a tears streaming down her face from the cold wind. She suddenly got caught in the bare brances of a low tree, her hair was tangleled and she let her ribbon off so that she could escape. Her crimson hair was now waving behind her, she wanted to scream but feared it would give away where she was. But the ghoul had caught her up, she turned to see it slowly catching her up and she tripped and landed at the feet of someone wearing cowboy boots. She slowly looked up, the boots had a lioness entwinned in battle with a vampire. The trousers were jeans, a large black belt was held with a sliver buckel with the same pattern of the boots on the front. By now a long white coat was billowing back in the winds, on a tight white top and a blood red cross hanging from the persons neck. The girl gave a gasp, she was sure it was a man infront of her but it was infact a woman, she had dark blond hair that was blowing back in the wind and watching the ghoul very closely. She was not pale, she looked as if she had been on holiday for a couple of months. Her eyes were a feirce green, her lips were curved into a smile and she lifted up a shotgun that made the girl cower and covered her head. She heard the shotgun blast, she covered her ears from the explosion sound it made. But she looked up, the shotgun had smoke just fading from the barrel and then she looked back to see the ghoul turn to dust. She was in shock, she looked up at the woman infront of her and she was shocked to see the woman was now facing down at her but her eyes were now in a black shadow. The woman spoke in a accent that almost matched Integra but with a hint of something else to it

"What's your name?"

"Sophie" the girl replied and the woman replied

"I am Angel Sancho"

"Thank you for saving me" the girl said back and Angel asked

"Why are you out here?"

"She brought me"

The girl pointed at a shape in the darkness, it emerged slowly to show it was a female vampire who was pale as the moonlight and had eyes pale as the sunlit ocean. She came out in a billowing red dress, she was a typical vampire but look a little odd with someone's head in her hand. She threw it to the side, Angel had her shotgun aimed at the heart of the vampire and Angel said to the girl

"Go home,it's just a bad dream"

The girl ran, the vampire turned to follow the girl but a blast of pellets made splinters come hurtleling off the tree next to her. She stopped, looked at Angel and said as her once hazel eyes turned red

"Sour blood"

"I like lemon drops, what can I say" Angel replied as the smoke once again faded from her gun barrel and the vampire replied

"Let's see what you can do mortal"

"Lets"

The vampire qucik was as lightning, but she felt a burning sensation that made her stop and she spotted her arm now had a hole through it. She looked to Angel, Angel took a triangle from her silver belt and threw it at the vampire. The vampire felt it go through her throat and she let out a bellow

"Enough"

But the vampire stopped dead as a another gun was fired, she turned into dust and Angel looked at her gun and realised she had not fired the shot.

She turned to see the vampire king himself, she had not lowered her gun and she asked as Alucard's red eyes watched her from the shadow of his hat

"Let me guess, you are Alucard?"

"It seems you know me, but who are you?" Alucard asked back and Angel replied

"Angel Sancho, pleasure to meet you"

Angel turned, she ripped out one silver triangle from the already splitered tree and took the other from the ground near the ghoul dust. She went to walk away from Alucard but he said materializing in front of her

"Leaving so soon"

"Yes, I have a message I want you to deliver. Tell Integra I said hello and read your mail" Angel replied and Alucard replied looking behind Angel

"I'm not a messenger, why don't you tell her yourself"

Angel turned and saw Integra wipe her blade off, she had killed many ghouls reaching the cliff top and she said with her eyes closed

"Angel Sancho (looks straight at her) after all these years you have surfaced"

"Hello Integra, just as formal as always" Angel said back and Integra said back

"Last I heard of you, you had found a werewolf and went in battle not to be heard of since"

"You have been checking on my endevoures, yes I found a werewolf and dropped forty feet into a rapid before landin in a village in spain with a broken leg" Angel admitted and Integra let out a little laugh and said back

"You killed the werewolf of course"

"Oh yes" Angel smiled back and Integra carried on

"You are going to return to the manor, escorted by Alucard and I take it you still have your transport"

"Yes"

"But before we part for the short time, lets see if you have gotten slow" Integra said back with her sword to the side

Integra bolted forward, she was quick but Angel seemed just as quick and the sword and gun were both letting out sparks as they were held together. Angel leaped back, she threw a triangle at Integra who hit it away with her sword and leaped back at Angel. Angel fired three shots all that missed by a singel pellet hit Integra, she stopped and rested from Integra's attack. But as Integra held her bleeding hand, Angel felt wet dripping down her cheek and she realised that Integra had actually hit the target.

"It seems nothing has changed" Angel stated and Integra said back turning to leave

"I'll see you in two hours, see that she gets there Alucard"

"Yes my master" Alucard said back as Integra vanished into the darkness and Angel said walking down the hill

"You can either ride with me or fly...up to you"

Angel ripped a old rug off her mode of transport, a Kawaski made motorbike but it was unique. It was wide at the front, painted a deep shade of midnight blue with stardust lioness heads on each side. Saddlebags on the back were hooked on, Angel then did something that made Alucard's face drop a little. She opened both saddlebags, in the right one put her shotgun in with out any problem and in the other the large rug. It seemed impossible, she then rummaged in the left one and removed a helemet, leather gloves and a phone headset. Angel spotted Alucard was starring at the bags and he asked now looking along the bike

"A curse"

"Egyptain, you didn't think they carried everything around on thier backs did you" Angel replied and Alucard said quickly reading this womans mind

"Integra's childhood best friend, that would explain why you are so welcome to the manor"

"Shae I missed you the last time I popped by, you would have seen a different person then" Angel said back putting on the helmet and Alucard said back

"I can't wait to hear this story"

With that he tok to the air, the motorbike thundered through the silent town and onto the motorway. Alucard watched, he followed through the night and wondered why Integra had never mentioned this person before. This was no vampire, but a mortal who could fight a vampire and almost win was strange too. After about an hour and a half she stopped for fuel, so Alucard waitied on the roof of the petrol station. They set off again, the interest was now really showing and answers would need to be told.


	2. My tale and your gifts

Angel pulled up to the gate, a senior officer was stood there and he looked at the bike and said back opening the gates

"Welcome back Miss Sancho"

She nodded, her visor was completely black and it was a puzzle to the other soldiers how the SO had reconised her. She zoomed down to the garage, a wind swept by as Alucard flew into the door and proceded up to the office. Walter was stood at the door, Angel walked in with the saddlebags on her shoulder and Walter said back as she put her helemet away

"Welcome back Lady Sancho"

"I forgot, hello Walter how are you?" Angel said back as they slowly walked along the hall towards the stairs and he replied

"Well enough for someone my age"

"Is Integra annoyed about my return" Angel asked back and Walter replied

"No, she was more worried that you might fall prey to Alucard before we got there. She won't admit that of course"

"Of course" Angel said back looking up to the dark second floor and Walter asked

"Are you expcting me to take your saddelbags to your room?"

"Walter, you know as well as I do that you can't lift it...only it's true masters can" Angel said back as they climbed the stairs and he admitted

"Yes, but you have nearly broken me in half trying to lift them"

"Considering my age at the time and not even I knew about that, you can't really blame me" Angel smiled and a voice said from behind them

"Walter"

They both turned, Seris was stood at the bottom of the stairs in her grey shirt and jeans. She stared at Angel with her red eyes, Angel just turned and carried on walking. Seris walked up the stairs and Walter said to her as she watched Angel walk towards the offices

"Miss Victoria, is there something wrong?"

"Who is that?" Seris asked a little confused and Walter answered

"That is Angel Sancho, she is a long time friend of Integra and has stopped by for a visit"

"I've never seen her before" Seris said back and Walter smiled and said back as they walked in the same direction as Angel

"No, neither has Alucard.It is because she is a world explorer, she has not been back to England for eight years. She is the childhood best friend to Sir Integra"

"She has never mentioned her before" Seris explained but Walter stopped her short

"Why would she, don't worry she is not a vampire setting a spell. Angel and Integra have just fought on the cliffs of Dover, so I must attend to her wound. Would you be a dear and fetch the first aid kit"

Seris ran off to get the kit, Walter walked into the office and saw that Integra was in her seat with Alucard stood to her left and Angel sat infront of her. The room was still dark, but this was because the curtains were drawn, Angel was sat with her eyes closed the same as Integra but with out a cigar in her hand. Integra finally broke the silence as she stubbed out her cigar and asked

"Do you intend to stay long this time?"  
"Last time I was hot on the trail of that werewolf, so I might stay longer than a hour this time" Angel replied and Integra carried on as Seris walked in with the kit

"Why don't you just stop globe trotting and work for Hellsing, you know damn well you can't carry on hunting on your own"

"If you're refering to that werewolf that was because it was my first one, I will be more prepaired next time" Angel said back and Integra opened her eyes as Walter fixed up her hand

"I thought you said you killed it"

"I did, ther eis more than one in the world old friend" Angel explianed and Integra said back

"I need people, people who I can trust. My men were wiped out recently and not for the first time, at least with you on my team I would sleep well"

"Knowing that I will be fighting with your vampire with no fear, I've been keeping my ear to the ground about Hellsing. Where is your new vampire?" Angel asked and Integra sighed and said back

"Angel meet Seris Victoria"

Angel looked at Seris, then she looked to Alucard and then back again and then Angel said

"Right, you're getting bored with Alucard"

"Alucard bit her, I am not getting bored of him but another vampire has helped Hellsing" Integra said back after trying to think of a good reply and Walter said tying the final knot on the bandages

"Done"

"Thank you Walter" Integra said back and Angel said back

"Walter could you check the damage she did too me now?"

"Of course Lady Sancho" Walter replied and Integra asked sitting back in her seat

"HAve you even seen your manor in the past eight years, heard anything from it"

"Yes, you've been using it" Angel replied and Integra said back

"Enough dust in it to choke a human to death"

"If you didn't have Walter clean it up" Angel added and Integra said over now leaning on the desk

"Your informers are very observant"

"That's what I pay them for, now what will I get if I gree to work with you" Angel asked back and Integra smiled and said as a flash went across her glasses

"So you will then, or else you wouldn't have just said that"

"Yes, I need a break from travelling and I've been missing my home so much" Angel admited and Integra asked back

"What do you want as your pay?"

"Normal pay for me, also I want either Alucard or Seris to protect my manor" Angel said back and Integra snapped

"I will not give you one of my vampire's"

"Why not?" Angel asked back and Integra said back

"Because my manor is more at risk of being hit than yours, but I give you my word that if your manor is hit I will send either one to assist you"

"Can I at least have Walter so I can get my manor back in shape?" Angel asked putting out her hands and Integra lit another cigar and said back

"Would you like to go for a couple of days Walter?"

"I would be happy too, if you don't mind sir Integra" Walter replied and Integra said back looking straight at Angel

"It is sorted then"

"Great, right let's sort the presents I have for you"

Angel had caught all off gaurd with that, she seemed so hard to the core like Integra and then she just opened her saddlebags and started to pull out presents.First came a shimmer of light, then more shimmers of light and she said as she laid them on the table

"Californian silver, slaughter wires for Walter"

"Oh, that is very sweet my ones are becoming rather worn recently. Thanks you Angel" Walter smiled back and attached them and reeled them in.

Angel then removed a crystal ball, within it was a rare flower from the mountains of India. Angel passed it back to Seris who was shocked to be getting anything and Angel explained

"Don't be fooled by it's nice look, it can let out a blast of pure sunlight and reallt ruin a vampire's day. Just don't push the top down"

"Thank you Miss Sancho" Seris replied carefully placing it in her pouch.

Angel flipped the saddelbags over, she opened the flap over the top and removed a foot long box. It was also a foot wide, it looked rather strange coming out the bag but it did so just fine. She handed it to Alucard who happily took it, he opened it and found it was loaded with bullets. Angel saw his eye's light up, his smile became broad and she described them to him

"I aquired a cross from Rome, it was melted in Australia and given very small hooks to tear through any Ghoul. But for vampires it has a even better effect. Once it pierces through a vampire it gets caught and breaks letting out mercury, it will be fine for your jackal. Well I believe it is the jackal you use now"

"This is marvelous, your informers are correct. I shall have alot of fun with these. How many are in here?" Alucard had started laughing but as he asked the question he smiled as Angel replied

"Eight hundred bullets"

"I am impressed" Alucard said back with a shine in his eyes and watched as Integra waited for her present.

Angel removed a plynth, but then she turned it over to show the head of the werewolf she had slain over seas. Integra was shocked by the sight, she had seen vampire/ werewolves but never a pure werewolf head before. Angel slid it along the table to the shocked looks of most bar Alucard. Angel said back

"Well you wanted a gaurd dog"

"How is this thing a gaurd dog?" Integra asked back as the werwolf head seemed to become more menacing as it got darker

"Because by day it looks like nothing more than a wolf head, but by night or in the dark it can frighten almost anything or anyone away"

"Why is there a little door at the back?" Integra asked looking at the back and opening it and Angel explained

"You can hide secret meassge's in it, but you must sign who the note is for or leave a name on whatever you put in there"

"Why is that?" Intergra asked back and Angel said back

"There is something in the back of it for you, but if Alucard went to open it the werewolf would try to bite his hand off. The fella who I saw to do this was very happy I killed the werewolf so he threw that in for free. Close the back and try it"

Integra closed the back, Alucard went to open it but the head came to life and tried to snap his hand off. Integra loved it, she smoothed it fur and opened the back to remove a picture in a frame. It was of her, her father and Angel...it was taken two months before he was taken ill. Angel was stood with her arms crossed, her body facing to the right of the picture and giving a half smile at the camera. Integra was stood looking very happy, her father had his hand on her should and she had her hands clasped together holding the cross on her neck at that very moment. Her father was holding up a very big fish, he was smiling as it hung from the scale that it was being weighed on.Integra felt a lump in her throat, she had not seen this picture since the first departure of Angel a month after her father's death. Integra looked up, Angel had left the room by now and was on her way to her room.

Integra remembered the day well, she was sat by the lake with Angel and as Angel fished Integra was looking at her cross that he father had given her. They were sat at Angel's manor that her parents left to her, they had moved to Scotland and had to deal with business up there. But they ended up loving it, so they stayed but Angel didn't want to go so they left her the manor. Angel loved fishing, so she sat with the rod in her hand and Integra watched the water riple as a fish came close. Then the line was taken, they both were shocked and happy by it and Integra said standing

"Reel it in Angel"

"It's big Integra, help me out" Angel said pulling has much as she could

Integra grabbed the rod, they pair puled with all thier might and it seemed to be no good. The line was strong but they were worried it would snap, so they let it out a little and then tried again. But this time they were being pulled towards the water, as they saw thier feets touch the mud a hand came down and pulled up the rod. Integra and Angel saw it was Integra's father, he and the girls pulled the massive fish out of the water. He made a call to the manor, Walter ame out after a couple of minutes with Scales to weigh the fish. Integra asked as they put it on the scales

"Will it go back into the water father?"

"Of course, every lake needs it's big fish" he replied and Angel said back

"Thanks for your help Mr.Hellsing"

"As always a pleasure Miss Angel" he said back with a little bow and Walter said back

"Twenty two pounds sir, it's a miracle it didn't pull them both in"

"Yes well, lets take the picture before we put the old boy back"

Hellsing coughed as the girls smiled and they posed for the picture as Walter took it.Integra and Angel put the fish back, it swam away happy to be back in it's rightful place. The sun was setting behind the Sancho manor, the girls went to the dining room in the west wing of the building.That night they had...fish. After eating dessert they sat in the study, Angel was reading up on werwolves as Integra read up on vampires. They spent most of thier time like this after the big fish, at eachother's manors or just walking through the forest.

BAck in the normal time, Integra looked at the picture and the room emptied and it was only Walter and Integra in the room as he cleaned up the blood stained cloths. Integra had a shine over her glasses, it had been twenty minutes and she had not stopped looking at the photograph. Walter asked as he put the last cup on the silver tray

"Sir Integra, would you like me to place the... head in one of the rooms on this floor or somewhere else?"

"Put it in the dining room over the fireplace" Integra said back still not looking up and Walter asked

"And the frame?"

"I'll keep hold of this, you should remember it though Walter"

Integra turned it so it was facing him, he took a closer look and smiled remembering the day. He said picking up the tray

"Incredible that it never dragged you both into the lake"

"It was" Integra said back

Walter left the room, Angel was sat on the banister and she asked as Walter spotted her in the darkness

"Is she still looking at that photo?"

"Yes, she seems to remember the day as well as we both do"

"Ah yes, the monster fish that we would scare other people with...we used to ay that if they got too close to my lake it would get them" Angel said back remembering the fun she had and Walter asked as she got off the banister

"How long do you really intend to stay?"

"I've already said, my travelling days are all but over... anyway I want to see Seris and Alucard in action for myself" Angel said back and Walter said back

"Well Miss Sancho I'll bid you a good day"

"Yes, I think it is about time I had a sleep... good night Walter" Angel said back vanishing into the darkness again.


	3. To the manor clean?

Angel moved back into her manor that was no more than a mile down the road, but it was further back and more covered by the trees. But once the tree's finally stop it opens too eight acres of front garden and a lake that is two acres in wide and length. The manor was a old styled one, all timbers and windows that were made to look old. But the manor was also heavily protected, as it held more within it's walls than Angel and her belongings. Angel rode down the gravel road to the front of her home, she pulled the bike out the front door and removed the key from around her neck. She had been up all night searching through her bags for it, she carelessly threw it in one of them and completely forgot which one. She walked into the front door, she looked up and saw that it was still rather dusty and she walked on in. She spent a hour walking through the manor, memories came flooding back as if a part of her life that was erased was crashing back. But hardly any of the memories were sad ones, she even spotted bullet holes in a wall in the kitchen where she and Integra were playing when they nicked a gun. She walked to the twenty acre back garden, she spotted deer grazing in the distance. The shooting ground was still standing,the grass was over grown and made the back garden look more like a forgotten field.

Walter knocked the front door, Angel opened the door and walked in with a troop of Hellsing cleaners behind him. Even Seras was among them, she looked around the manor and smiled as she had not had to clean up a room for such a long time. The fifteen strong group stood at the bottom of the wooden stair case that was like a pyramid to the the next floor, Angel and Walter were stood together and Angel said out loud

"Right, we'll split up into groups I need five to sort out the lower part of the manor. Five will go up too the second floor and sort that out while five of you stay on this floor and sort out the different rooms"

"You are all equipped with cleaning equipment, so we shall have a break at twelve O'Clock for lunch that I shall sort" Walter said back and Angel said as the people broke into groups of five

"Right, Walter is going to be with me for the first hour of this morning so if you come to any locked rooms just come and find us"

Seras walked off with a group that were going to the lower level, Walter and Angel walked around the stairs and into the kitchen and out the back door. He looked at the back garden and said seeing the deer leaping through it

"Less of a garden and more of a meadow or jungle"

"I've got that bit sorted" Angel said as the sound of a truck came into the air and Walter asked as a horse massive horse trailer backed up

"What is that?"

"Local abandoned horses trust, I told them they can let all their forty horses have a holiday on the grounds" Angel explained tapping the side of the truck

The back of the truck was popped open, Angel lowered the ramp and six different horses came galloping out. That truck drove off and another back up within five minutes, more horses were let out and within the hour the manor grounds were smothered in horses of all breeds and sizes. Walter asked as the horses started to chew down the over grown grass

"How long are they staying?"

"Two days" Angel replied and Walter asked as he saw one rush around the manor for a drink

"Who are you expecting to clean up after them?"

"Who do you think?" Angel smiled and took a bite of a apple and Walter put his hand over his face.

Seras walked down a hallway, it was very dark but she could see just fine but then she turned a corner and found a room that was locked. She felt a cold sensation, this room was a room full of secrets and things of old. She stood there by the door, she suddenly heard Walter's voice say from the end of the hall

"Miss Victoria, this room is not to be opened"

"Yes sir, but it has such a cold feeling to it" Seras explained and Angel said turning on the light

"That's because it holds Hellsing artifacts, from a very long time ago and right up to the week before I left fifteen years ago. I will only open it when the time comes to open it"

The clock struck twelve, Walter walked out with cold drinks for all and sandwiches of all varieties. They all sat on the stone stairs into the manor, the horses became interested by the smell but loved the grass to much to bother the group. Seras was stood in the shade of the arch over the door, she had a blood bag in her hand and really didn't want to drink it. But she gave into the look and sipped it from the top, but her eyes shot open...what was she doing. She was never this relaxed in the Hellsing house, she always wondered if Alucard was watching her but she knew he wasn't here. She didn't mind him being there, but she does like her privacy and here in the Sancho manor she felt like she had it. Angel was sat on a high wall by the door, she was watching a red and white stallion cob that was looking rather like the leader of the herd. Seras walked over and asked as Walter lifted the empty tray and walked back in

"Excuse me miss, I hope you don't mind me asking but...why did you leave all those years ago?"

"I wanted to see the world, you see Seras when I reached the far lands of China and saw the sun rise it was memorable. So I turned around and went to the far reaches of America and watched the sun set. When you can say you've done that it really says something, especially when you have killed over three thousand ghouls and other monsters in between" Angel said back to the amazed look of Seras and Seras said back

"I would love to see that"

"Play your cards right, then I might get you away from Integra and seeing the world with me. I think you'll be able to manage a sunset but a sunrise...we'll have to see" Angel said back and Seras's eyes lit up and she said back

"You mean it, you'd take me across the world to see that stuff"

"Sure, if you can keep up with me and my monster bike" Angel smiled back and Seras's face dropped as she knew that she might not be able to keep up with the bike she had spotted out the door of the Hellsing manor and she said back

"Oh"

"Do you know how to ride a motorbike Seras?" Angel asked back and Seras replied

"No, I was going to try out for it in the police force before I..."

"Was bitten, don't worry about it. I have my old horse in the garage, I'll show you how to ride" Angel said back and Seras said back once again beaming

"For real"

"If your master and his master don't mind lending you to me"

Seras once again went back to the 'not expecting much face', she knew that even if Integra gave the nod Alucard would be there to watch. But she shook it off, she was now determined to prove herself as more than a silly baby vampire. Walter walked back out, with a phone in his hand and said to Angel who now had her forearm on her knee

"Miss Sancho, Sir Integra wished to speak with you"

"Oh bugger (takes the phone and puts it to her ear) Hello Integra"

"Where the hell are my cleaners?" Integra almost roared down the phone and Angel said back

"What cleaners?"

"I said you could have Walter for two days, not my whole cleaning team and one of my vampires" Integra snapped down the phone and Angel said back

"Uh, well if your not going to talk in a calm manner then we are going to wait until you cool down"

"Don't you dare hang up on me" Integra roared down the phone but Angel hung up and said handing the phone to Walter

"She wouldn't send Alucard to torture me, would she?"

"I wouldn't think so, you were both the same way when you were young" Walter replied and Angel sighed back

"Yeah, she'll kick the hell out of me herself"

Integra put the phone down, she held her nose with her finger and thumb in a effort to ease the pressure that was building. Angel had been back mo more than one day and had already half emptied the house.Alucard was stood in the room, Integra said as he moved toward the desk

"Maybe she had matured from when we were younger"

"What purpose does she have my master, other than the fact she is your oldest friend" Alucard asked and Integra replied signing a paper in front of her

"Her family were the keepers of Hellsing artifacts, also they originally trained the Hellsing recruits"

"Maybe she could teach Seras a little, I can teach her so much but some things only mortals can show" Alucard said back looking through his shades and Integra replied

"You mean you want to see what she is capable of (gets a smile from Alucard) well when a attack happens you can find out. I promise you that the events of the cliff are a walk in the park for her, serious stuff is when we both shine"

Alucard was liking the sound of this, this mortal seemed to be someone who could be just as much fun as Integra herself. He was tempted to visit the Sancho manor then, but Integra would be furious if he left with out her consent. So he vanished back into the darkness, he reappeared in the dungeon and walked along trying to recall a single time Integra might have mentioned Angel. But then a memory came back to him, before Integra was even born there was a person in his former masters life with the name Sancho. But it was not the last name, it was the first name of the man and he was a general who trained old Hellsing to shoot a crossbow. He shuddered at the memory, for the arrow was aimed at him to see if he would die or not. But they all knew the verdict on that, Alucard was now confused because Angel's family must have been kept away from his attention. But the question now was why?

Angel walked through the basement, she then walked into a room she remembered that she left locked. But it was open, she walked in and found that it was the same as Alucard's room but with more drapes and throw cushions across the room. The last time she saw this room it was not even finished, the stone wall to the right had a hole in it and the floor didn't have a blood red carpet through the center. She walked into the room, a light instantly came on sensing that someone had walked in. Seras looked in, she thought the fire lit room was amazingly beautiful and gave a slight gasp at it. Angel sat in the large leather chair by the empty fireplace, it needed dusting and spotting Seras she said

"You can work on this room"

"Is this for my master?" Seras asked and Angel replied

"I never discovered the reason for this room, but all of them have a reason for being"

Seras walked around admiring the room, Angel walked out of it to let Seras do her work and Seras started to dust away. She had been in there for fifteen minute when the door creaked and Angel walked back in with a large torch. Seras turned, she wondered what Angel was up too and Angel said back

"I'd better go and have a quick chat with Integra"

Angel turned, the fireplace had no fire within it still and she reached into the fireplace and counted in her head. She pushed a stone in, then she paused for a moment and then twisted it to the right. The whole wall slid back, she turned on her light and said into a walkie talkie

"Walter I'm just taking Seras for a quick tour of the...less adventured parts of the manor. I'll be back in a hour"

"Affirmative Miss Sancho, back in time for tea I believe" Walter said back with static from the walls and Angel said into it before putting it back on her belt

"You know me so well"

"A secret way to the manor" Seras stated and Angel smiled and said back shinning her light down it

"Well it was an insurance policy, insured that Integra snuck in every now and then to scare the life out of me" Angel said back and they both walked into the dark corridor.


	4. Let's Ride

Angel and Seras walked for a little while, they both looked around to see all sorts of things laden on the floor. Bullets, dried up flowers and at one stage they even spotted a truck spare wheel propped against the wall. They came to the end, but it looked like a dead end and Seras waited for Angel to make her move. Angel paused and said back

"I'm not sure if I should show you this Seras, but seeming how you have seen how to get in the one back there"

"I won't tell a soul" Seras said honestly and Angel replied

"Alright"

Angel turned to the wall, she shone her light along it until she came to a stone that was slightly out and she pushed in the one that was two above it. She did have to use the old tire to get that high, but once she pushed it in she quickly got off the tire and turned it till it made a click noise. The wall opened, but it opened to a bullet being fired through the thin gap and Angel shouted

"Alucard, you bloody trigger happy pain in the neck"

He pulled the stone door with ease, he smoking gun in his hand and he asked backing away a little

"Why didn't you knock?"

"For the same reason you didn't make a noise, I wasn't sure who was on the other side" Angel snapped back and Alucard smiled and said back

"My master is waiting for you in the dining room"

"Thank you, oh and I'm borrowing Seras for a couple of hours after sun down" Angel said back walking away and Alucard asked back

"What do I get for lending her to you?"

"We'll talk in private about that afterward" Angel said loudly back down and Alucard said back looking at her without his shades

"I look forward to it"

Angel walked into the dining room where Integra was just lighting another cigar, Integra looked at her friend from her seat and then turned it to face her. Angel smiled and asked as Integra blew out smoke

"Have you calmed down now?"

"I was not angry at you in the first place, I just wanted you too know that I'm not going to tolerate it when you take half my employee's out of the house with out a word of warning" Integra said back and Angel sat down and took the lid out of a crystal glass of Scotch

"Oh and this place it riddled with cobwebs"

"I have been here to make sure it has been kept that way" Integra said back firmly and Angel looked back with a little horror in her eyes and said back pouring a drink

"I have killed at least five times more ghouls than you have, I traveled the globe to make sure that the Hellsing name was protected"

"I'm forever grateful for that, but the vampire you were supposed to kill almost killed me... she posed as my sister and almost ended my life" Integra said back slightly touching the scars on her neck and Angel replied

"I killed her brother but she got away, my letter got here and you all should have been on high alert that week"

"I'm still puzzled on how you are able to even get a single shot in on any vampire" Integra said back and Angel said back after taking a sip from her drink

"The fight with the werewolf did more than change my physical appearance"  
"Did it bite you?" Integra asked now tired of the cat and mouse and Angel replied

"No, but the slashed that it left on me made me stronger and faster. But I am unable to change, it gave me a better sense of things... I have taken countless scratches and attacks from vampires that also helps. I'm not cursed, but I will admit that my wounds do take that bit longer to heal when I'm attacked with silver"

"This explains how you managed to live so long, but how do you know your not slowly being consumed by the curses" Integra asked back and Angel smiled and said back

"Because the second I feel like I'm changing into something like a half ton dog I will see to it that Alucard either destroys me or changes me into a vampire"

"A life you would willingly take?" Integra asked back and Angel said back

"If I have a child then it will be option A, but I am waiting on a reply from a doctor who is willing to do a operation...remove the bad blood and see that I life about the same time as you my dear friend"

"I will see to it that my doctors prepare this operation instead, Angel (Angel looks at Integra) I'm sure we can find you a nice gentleman" Integra had a smile on her face at the end of the sentence and Angel said back

"I'll send your workers back this evening"

"Keep them for one more day, they need the exercise seeming how my manor is so clean" Integra said back as Angel got up and walked to the door and Angel turned and said back

"Oh and I'm borrowing Seras for a couple of hours tonight, just to teach her how to ride"

"Fine, I had a alarm installed into your manor a while ago. Just in case something happens, it will go off if you are needed" Integra hit back and Angel just sighed and walked out.

The workers had done a good job, just over half the manor was cleaned up and Walter had even gone out and looked up a furnisher to repair some warn things like cabinets, chair and tables. But the night had crept in, the cleaners left and Walter said as he went to leave also

"Integra was not too angry"

"No, but we did have a talk on some things... when you see Alucard tell him I'm free at nine tonight" Angel said back at Seras walked toward the garage and Walter bowed a little and said back

"I will deliver the message"

"Thank you for the help Walter" Angel said as she removed keys from her pocket and he said back before leaving

"A pleasure as always Miss Sancho"

Seras waited at the garage, but then it opened on it's own and she looked in as the light flicked on. She saw the garage was just as dusty as the basement was, she then spotted a dust sheet over something huge. She walked over to it, but as she went to look under it Angel said leaning against the door

"That's the Lion Heart"

"Lion Heart" Seras said back

Angel ripped off the dust sheet, the bike here was a massive black and chrome machine like a Harley.The bike was rolled out the front by Angel who found it to a bit heavier than she remembered, the horses were kept away from the gravel road by a little fence. Seras saw a heart design like a tattoo, it had lions climbing up sides of the heart and a stake embedded in the top left of heart. It was a silver design on the black paint work, Seras thought the bike was amazing and she would happily pay all of her money to buy it. But she noticed that Angel had run her hand down the machine, it was obviously too big and awkward to take across the world but certainly a gorgeous thing. Angel put the key in the ignition, she turned the old bike on and it came to life with a slight cough but then a roar. Seras sat on the bike, Angel went through how to get the thing moving and turns

"Just don't grip the breaks to hard, or else your going to end up flying to the manor and will poison you with garlic if you scratch this bike"

"Yes sir" Seras said back not sure about the garlic quote and Angel said back

"Straight to the end of the drive, turn it and full throttle back to this line"

Angel put her heel in the ground and made a line in-front of her, Seras revved the bike and went flying down the drive. She felt the air sweep through her hair, the coldness of the night was really relaxing to her and she stopped at the large black gates and turned. With her vampire vision she could see Angel and the line at her feet, she focused and shot back down. She was out of the tree's within seconds, the horses had run in terror at the noise the bike was making and Seras slowly pulled on the breaks. But she was not quick enough to stop the bike completely, Angel took a swift step to the side and the bike's front wheel stopped where she was standing. Seras said back looking at the split line

"Sorry"

"No need for that, you have to get some practice... but not too bad for a first time" Angel said back and Seras said back with her foot now on the floor

"Well I guess you nailed it when you first tried..."

Seras had forgotten to put down the stand, the bike started to topple but Angel had caught it, even with the bikes weight Angel still managed to lift it back up with Seras also on it. She had a bead of sweat on her forehead from the sudden weight, but she said back flicking the stand forward with her foot

"Never forget, this thing can easily fall over when your sat on it and the stand can stop that happening...just remember to put the thing down and kick it up before you set off"

They worked on Seras's new gained skill for over an hour, once Seras was done she walked to the door with Angel and said

"Thank you for the lesson, but I think I should be getting back to the manor now"

"Alright then Seras, tell Alucard if you see him that 45 is my favorite number" Angel replied using a switch to close the door to the garage and Seras nodded and said back not understanding the message

"Yes sir"

"Also don't call me sir, that's Integra's title... Angel will do just fine" Angel said back and Seras smiled and said back

"Alright...Angel"

Angel walked into the house, Seras walked down the road and to the main drag toward the manor. She had really started to like Angel, she wondered if Alucard would be the same with the traveling rouge. But she still felt that Angel had a very dark side that she didn't want to show. Seras walked into the manor that was very dark, but she started to walk toward the stairs to the lower level and stopped seeing her master was hovering up from the stairs. He was facing her, she looked up and Alucard asked seeing her

"Enjoyed your lesson police girl?"

"Yes my master, Angel told me to give you a message" Seras said back to Alucard's widened smile

"Really and that is?"

"Her favorite number is forty five" Seras replied and Alucard said back vanishing

"Well than I'd better get myself ready"

Angel was in her dressing gown, she was sat in a large velvet chair by the roaring fire that was burning away in a Egyptian styled fireplace. She had grapes in her hand, she threw one in the air and caught it in her mouth and then another. The time on the clock on the mantel to her far right was 9:45 exactly. She threw another grape in the air, but this time it didn't come down and she looked up to see it was between the thumb and forefinger of Alucard. He was dressed in his black and red suit, he held the grape for a moment and then dropped it back into the crystal bowl. Angel stood up from her seat, Alucard lifted her hand and kissed her knuckle and said letting her go

"Good evening Lady Sancho"

"Good Evening Alucard, take a seat... a drink" Angel said back as Alucard sat down and he replied smelling the blood she had recently taken from the cooler

"It would be rude to say no"

"Hmm (pours the drinks) does Integra know your out?" Angel asked and as she handed the drink to Alucard he replied

"She knows I will be out of the Manor tonight"

"Right, now what do you want for me borrowing Seras tonight?" Angel asked getting straight to the point and Alucard smiled and asked back

"What would you like to give me?"

"How about I treat you to dinner and a show?" Angel replied and Alucard put his hands together and up to his face he said looking through his shades

"I'm listening"

"There is a little restaurant called 'The bloody steak', American themed on the lesser explored parts of London. A very nice spot, but the owner has a ghouls or two in the cellar. I was told about it not long after Seras left, maybe we can go there and dine tomorrow" Angel said back to the glimmer in Alucard's eyes and he asked back

"Are you certain of this place?"

Angel threw photo's across the table between the pair, the restaurant was stationed next to a blood bank and ghouls could just be seen in the alley between the two going into the cellar door. Angel saw Alucard come out with a very crazed smile and she said putting her fingers together

"I will tell Integra, but I want us to have something to eat first... it will be easier to get out the back with out a fuss if we use my method of distraction"

"And that is?" Alucard asked and Angel smiled and said back

"A moment of feeling faint, you will not leave my side until we find the boss and then you can have all the fun you want"

"Then my dear, we have a date" Alucard said back standing and finishing his drink and Angel said back also standing

"I'll see you tomorrow night then Alucard, or in the morning"

Alucard bowed again, he kissed Angel's hand and walked out the door feeling very happy and looking forward to the next night.


	5. ShowTime

The mission was set, Alucard and Angel were to have their little meal and get into the back while the people in the restaurant are taken out the back. Integra was angry that the information went through Alucard before her, but Angel said that she needed a date and didn't want it to be a mission at first. The restaurant was a very clean place, it surprised Angel no end and Integra said as Alucard and Angel stood together

"Putting you both together in a fight should be interesting, but none the less you must rid us of whatever is in there. Seras is going to break into the cellar in ten minutes, by then I want you on your back Angel"

"I don't think Alucard would mind" Angel laughed back with Alucard getting a small grin out and Integra snapped

"Just make sure you get the job done, my men will be in ten minutes after Seras has broken into the cellar"

Alucard was dressed in his typical red suit, Angel was in all white and she had white boots on with silver on the end with a very sharp edge. She had hidden weapons everywhere, some that looked like innocent jewelery and other than were hidden in secret pockets. Both the vampire's and the Hellsing troops were understanding how she has survived so long. Integra watched the pair, they entered the restaurant and were sat at a table right by the window. The restaurant was rather empty tonight, so their meals came along very quick. Integra zoomed on their dinners, Angel had a well done steak and Alucard had the bloodiest steak she had ever seen. Angel had a drink brought over to her, she was talking to Alucard and he was talking back. Integra saw her name was mentioned a couple of times, she gripped the binoculars and gritted her teeth. The pair should be preparing to go out, Integra was just about to scream in Angel's ear piece but Angel suddenly got up and nearly collapsed. The waiter came rushing over, Alucard took to the role well and Integra listened in. She wanted to give the pair their privacy before, but now she wanted to listen and she heard the waiter say to Alucard

"Is your wife alright?"

"She just needs a lie down, maybe you have a sofa out the back" Alucard said back with his normal smoothness and the waiter replied

"Of course"

The three vanished out the back, Integra was slightly shocked that Alucard didn't say that Angel was not his wife...but his held the role well.She signaled to Seras who was waiting in the alley, Seras nodded and started to work on the cellar door.

Alucard placed Angel on the sofa in the very dark room in the back, the waiter's eyes glowed red and he waited for Alucard to stand straight. As Alucard did the waiter punched him in the ribs, but nearly broke his own hand doing it. Angel threw a triangle from her belt through the vampire, it pierced his heart and he turned to dust as Alucard turned and chopped the vampire's head off. The pair split off from each other to search the second floor, Angel walked into a bedroom that had a woman tied to a bed. She had gone to the toilet as the pair arrived, Angel walked over to the woman who was filled with fear all of a sudden. Angel felt the cold up her spine, she removed a dagger from her coat pocket and sliced a ghouls head off and jammed it into his heart. Angel removed the woman gag and asked as the black haired woman panted from fear

"Where's the rest?"

"They came after me, they said a woman had passed out and walked out of here" the woman said back in a frenzy and Angel asked back

"How many?"

"The waiter, the chef and the owner" the woman said back and Angel cut the ropes of the womans hands and said

"When you get outside you'll run across the road, into the park and too the group there. Tell them the Angel has set you free, without harm and one out of three"

The woman ran out the restaurant, Integra had a sniper by her and she snapped as the guns around her clicked

"Hold"

The woman ran across the road, she ran to the group and she repeated what Angel had told her too say

"The Angel set me free, unharmed and one out of three"

"No bites, three in there two too go" Integra understood the message and had the woman taken from the scene.

Seras walked down in the cellar, ghouls were everywhere and she fired her gun at them and blew half of them up with one shot. She loaded another shot, this time she fired and removed the other half. She went to carry on walking through but the chef was stood before her, he had blood coming from his mouth and a fearsome look in his eye. He had a typical chefs uniform on, with his tall hat and striped piny smothered in blood. He smiled a sadistic grin, then he removed two large carving knives and lunged at Seras with them. She jumped backward, he slashed at her but missed nearly every slash as she backed away. Seras retaliated, she punched him in the stomach but he sucked her hand in. She brought was slowly losing her arm in the stomach of the chef, but then she felt something hard in her pocket and took it out. It was the crystal that Angel had given her, she turned around quickly and slammed it into the side of his skull. He felt it break the bone, so he punched Seras back and her arm came out as she flew to the other side of the room. Seras was slightly dazed by the hit, but then she heard a voice say loudly from the stairs to the kitchen

"Amigo, once your done trying to make a mess let me show you how it's really done...mortal style"

"Angel, get out here you can't fight him" Seras shouted as Angel removed her shotgun and the chef said back

"Well little mortal, let's see how well done you'll be when I'm done with you"

Seras put her hand on the floor, but she felt her gun by her hand and quickly fired a round at the vampire. He turned around and it sunk into his stomach, Seras and Angel both went to the floor and covered their heads. The chef looked at his rippling belly, then he erupted into blood and flesh which then turned to dust.

Alucard walked by a open door, a vampire was frantically putting money in a bag from a ripped open safe. The vampire was a male with slicked down black hair, a pointed beard and bat like ears. He wore a black and gray pin striped suit, he was also sweating which is very strange for a vampire. Alucard was stood in the door, his shades were shinning but the rest of him was merely a shadow and he said making the other vampire turn in fear

"Leaving so soon"

"You" the vampire managed to get out one word before Alucard fired a single shot at him and it didn't do a thing and the vampire laughed

"Is that the best the great Alucard can manage?"

But then the vampire started to feel a burning sensation in his stomach where the bullet had hit, he looked won and saw a fluid oozing out and burning his flesh. Alucard had a grin come over his face, his eyes lit up behind his shades and he fired another shot. This one hit the vampire in the shoulder, the same routine happened again and Alucard said back preparing to fire more

"These bullets are fun, for me"

"What are they?" the vampire in front of Alucard shouted as his skin dropped to the floor and Angel walked by the door firing her shotgun and she said looking in

"Hurry husband, I haven't got all day"

Alucard looked turned his head over his shoulder a little and smiled at Angel, the vampire in front of him feared that Angel was another vampire. So he leaped from the window behind him, he scurried up the drain to the roof of the next building. But this effort was in vein, he turned straight into Alucard and got a shot straight through the skull. Alucard drove his hand through the vampire in front of him, he twisted it a little and the vampire before him turned to blood and dust. Seras and Angel walked out the restaurant, they were both covered in the chefs blood but Seras had licked some off her face. Integra walked toward the as the entered the park, she looked at the pair of them and said back

"And Alucard"

"Here my master" Alucard said back walking into the light and Integra asked them

"All have been silenced?"

"Your boys will fine only blood and dust" Angel said back and Integra smiled and said back

"Right, back to the manor then and Angel (Angel turns) put it back"

"I have no idea..." Angel started but Integra snapped at her

"Don't give me that, you don't need it and I don't want to bail you out for stealing it"

Angel removed the large bag of money from her coat, Seras's mouth dropped open and she gasped as a couple of the Hellsing members laughed

"How did you hide that?"

Angel showed that her handbag was actually one of the saddlebags, she had just put black shoe polish over it and added a long handle. Integra said as Angel went to go back

"Keep the bag, your prints are all over it"

They left the scene, Integra was slightly annoyed that Angel's light fingers were still as sticky as ever. But some old habits die hard, Angel sat in her seat and wanted to go to bed but she had to start training the men first thing in the morning. SO she decided that she would skip the sleeping hours with some fishing in the lake.


	6. Forbidden Temptation

Angel waited in the training ground, the sun was shinning into the large bush maze behind her. She remembered how she was supposed to do this job in the first place, she was trained to train the Hellsing men and if need be go with them on their missions if they became troubled by their job. Seras watched from behind a sun-proof window, it was put there for Alucard to use when he wanted to watch the grounds during the day. The Hellsing men marched to the seats in front of Angel, they all sat down and waited for her to make her move. She was watching each of them one at a time, they shifted a little as she moved her eyes over them. Then one lost his patience and said out loud

"Well what the hell are we doing today?"

"Speak when you are spoken to, I shall not have men with impatience... sometimes waiting is part of a mission" Angel spoke with brutality at first and the men stopped talking and Seras said hearing every word

"Wow, a new side"

"I am Angelina Sancho, your trainer and until you either retire or are slain by ghouls or vampires your best chance of survival" Angel said out and a man said silently to his friend by him

"I'm starting to miss the vampire"

"In this maze are three innocent civilians and ten ghouls... as you know vampire's are above your talents. So this is what's going to happen, your all going in here to save the civilians before they are harmed. Two are injured, so I'm expecting professional treatment and if you screw it up... well lets hope that does not happen and don't be too worried these are only dollies"

Angel moved to the side, Walter was stood there next to a rail with guns on them and the men all collected their guns. They ran in and went in all directions, Angel walked up to Integra who was watching and Integra said back as Angel looked down

"When I said don't do anything I wouldn't I didn't mean impersonate my voice"

"I thought it was good" Angel said back and Integra said as three of her men found the first doll

"My men saw off Seras because they felt uncomfortable with her"

"Well it's tough with me then" Angel said back and Integra smiled and replied

"There are traps in there, correct"

"Of course, but they don't do they?" Angel grinned back and with a shout and curse two men had fallen into a trap with rubber spikes and Integra said back

"I think they will enjoy your treatment more if you didn't act like me"

"Some of them of real potential, the rest I doubt will live to see their third year" Angel sighed and Walter said as he handed the pair tea

"Well ladies I shall leave you both to train the men, I have to remove a bug from the forest at the far side of the manor"

"A bug" Integra asked turning to face Walter and he replied with a smile

"There's no need to worry Sir Integra, it is a small device planted into a tree"

"Take care while your gone" Integra said back and he said back walking away

"Of course"

Integra didn't like the smell of this one, she waited for a moment and walked away as the last dolly was carried out. She had her radio on her, but she felt as if Walter was freely walking into a trap and as she walked along she spotted him walk into the distant woods. She was quick to follow, she was sure to keep Walter in her sights and the further they went the more it became dark. The trees were very thick in this part of the wood, she felt the cold instantly as a wind found its way around the trees. She finally spotted him on the opposite side of a stream that ran through this part, she didn't want to offend him so she stayed in the same spot. He removed a knife, the bug was easily taken from the tree but then it hit them both...why was it here? There was no way even the vampires would even come to this spot, but then the reason surfaced from the ground. Ghouls came up from the earth, Walter quickly removed his wires and sliced off it's head. More ripped up from the earth, even one came up no more than a foot away from Integra. It looked right at her, another came up and it's hand grabbed her ankle. She pulled away, but they kept pouring out and as it seemed that more were coming out than even Walter could manage shots were fired into the Ghouls. The Hellsing men came rushing out of the trees, Angel at the front with her shotgun ready and instead of firing it she threw it to Integra. Integra aimed it to the ghoul at her heel and blew his head clean off, she then turned and blasted another but the re-coil made the butt of the gun hit her hard in the shoulder. It had been a long time since she fired one of these, but the damage it had caused for her was not bad but for the ghouls it was. The ghouls were dispatched, the men roared in triumph at their victory and Angel said loudly

"Alright lads nice work, just for that I'll see if I can get you all a paint-balling session"

"Angel did you know about this?" Integra asked and Angel said back picking up a triangle from her belt

"I had no idea about this, but when I thought about it it was obviously a trap"

"I could have easily handled this situation" Walter said to Angel as the men walked off and Integra said over

"Walter, I just wanted to make sure it was safe here"

"I understand Sir Integra, but Angel why did you bring the whole group with you?" Walter asked back and Angel shrugged and said back

"I'd much sooner have them and not need them, than to not have them and need them"

That night Angel sat in her dinning room, she had made herself some dinner that consisted of a bacon sandwich and a milk shake. She was never one for really healthy food, she found this stuff gave her more energy than the green stuff. But she did eat it as a rule, but this night she wanted company more than anything. She had eaten the meal and walked out the room toward the living room, when she got there the fire was already burning. She smiled to see Alucard was in the seat he was in the night before, he had removed his hat and shades putting them on the stand. Angel walked to her seat, she sat down and said as she put her ring and bracelet on the table by her side

"Fancied a change in scenery tonight then"

"I do also have a room of my own here as well" Alucard stated and Angel nodded and replied

"You do, so why have you left the Hellsing manor?"

"Something new never hurts the mind, I also know who lonely it can get in big places on your own" Alucard said back as the orange of the fire lit up half his face and Angel replied

"Your right, being on the road for so long I do remember the nights where I wished to have someone there"

The pair could remember nights when they were alone and wanting the warmth of another, they looked at the fire for a moment and Angel carried on the conversation

"I must admit to see you in action the other day was rather interesting, I can easily see why the vampire out there fear you so"

"Your strength come from your lion soul, so much like Integra but you really went easy against her on the cliffs" Alucard replied and Angel smiled and said back

"I have gotten stronger since I last stayed in England (rises) but now I must have a bath, so you can either wait in here till I'm done or wash up yourself in the bathroom across the hall"

Angel walked out, she walked into her bedroom and through into the joining bathroom. She turned on the hot tap in the bath, steam started to rise from the bath and she added the cold water tap and bubble bath to the water. She un-dressed and entered the bath, her hair was up in a scruffy bun but she had no problem as she relaxed completely into the water. She relaxed in the water, but then as she felt a little bit tired the water suddenly became cold and harsh. She opened her eyes, the werewolf from the cliff's she had fought stood tall. Blood was pouring down her chest, slashes were up her leg and the full moon was the only source of light. She was so weak here, the wolf's blood was pouring from it's fur and the pair leaped at each other. A drop of the werewolves blood hit into a cut in her shoulder, she rolled forward and grabbed her sword that a local church had given her. The hilt held a lion and a werewolf fighting, a ruby was sealed into the sword and swirls were coming from it. She swung the silver sword around and removed the werewolf's head, the head bounced into the shade of a mountain of rocks. The body dropped forward, but Angel was not quick enough to move out of it way and its claws caught her coat and pulled her into the cold rapids at the bottom of the cliff.

She trashed in the bath, but a hand pulled her up from under the water and she realized it was the memory. Alucard was stood holding her up from the water, she snapped a towel around herself and another around her now soaked hair. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she took the pin from her hair and let her hair drop after she removed the towel. Alucard stood by the bed, Angel paced the room and she said turning to him finally calmed by the fact she was not alone in the manor

"Thank you Alucard, I don't know what happened there"

"A vision, I saw it because it was so strong. So the fight with the werewolf is what has made you so strong" Alucard replied looking at Angel and she replied walking up to him

"I said it as my vow, I would fight and win against a werewolf or be destroyed doing it"

Angel was very close to Alucard, his red eyes glowed slightly as he felt her passion for the hunt was burning through her veins. She saw his gaze as being something else, it was the old vampire she had heard of and not the experimented vampire. They broke the moment as Alucard pulled her forward into a small yet passion filled kiss, Angel didn't know how to react at first. She held her hands back, but then they found their way to his shoulders and then into his long black hair. The kiss deepened, his eyes glowed as she made him feel alive and he held the small of her back and broke the kiss. Angel was in a slight daze at the moment, Alucard brought his mouth to her neck and his fang came out slowly. He suddenly snapped his eye's open, he pulled away and Angel suddenly came back to the real world as quickly as he did. He walked around Angel to leave, he could not believe that he had almost bitten Angel... it was almost like bitting Integra herself. Angel said as Alucard got halfway across the room

"Wait"

"I must leave" Alucard said back not looking in her direction and Angel said back

"Stay, even if it is just for tonight... I will sleep better knowing the manor is protected by you"

She turned, Alucard also turned at the same time and they met eyes once again. He did not want to tempt fate, he wanted to stay but his mind was telling him to leave. Angel knew he almost committed her to him, but she was starting to feel for him like no other. He finally gave in and replied

"I'll sit in your seat"

"Thank you Alucard" Angel replied

She moved into the bathroom and dried herself, once she was in her nightgown she went back in and found him in the seat by her bed. Whether or not he was asleep she did not know, but she got into her bed and soon feel into a dream of far off countries and their beauty. As she did Alucard watched, he saw that the light of the moon was coming through the curtains. It slightly landed on her from a small parting, it made her look more like the lady her title made her to be. He finally slept himself, but his dreams were not of his past but of that moment with Angel.


	7. New Butler

Lunch the next day, Angel was sat with Integra looking over the operation on the Sancho manor. The horses had done their job, they had eaten the grass right down and were being taken back. But they heard a horse wail, it reared up and kicked out so it could not be taken away. It was the red and white stallion, he was almost eight foot tall on his hind legs and Angel called out to the men

"Leave him, I'll keep him"

The men left the horse, he neighed at the others being taken and Integra smiled and replied

"I think you should keep back another"

"You choose one, I'll keep it and you can have it as your own" Angel replied

Integra looked out over the horses that were being rounded up, she spotted a pretty young mare that was a Welsh bay. It had broken from the crowd and she called out

"Put the mare with him, she is staying too"

"Shall we call Seras and Alucard over too, I'm sure they would love to pick one" Angel said back and Integra let out a slight laugh and replied

"Your new butler is going to love this place, a whole manor and horses to take care of"

"This is news to my ears" Angel said as the pair watched the last of the horses being rounded up and Integra replied

"You haven't even started to look, so I went one ahead of you and looked into trustworthy people for the job"

"How do you know I haven't already started?" Angel asked back and Integra challenged her to those word

"How many have you got in line?"

"OK, I haven't go any...but I was thinking about it" Angel said back and Integra replied handing her friend a envelope

"You will be interviewing three men with Walter this afternoon at one, the next one at two and the last one at three. After that you are to join me for a party with the knights of the kingdom"

"What, why do I have to go?" Angel said back giving a slightly 'shocked Seras' look and Integra replied handing her another envelope

"Because you're invited"

Integra got a very triumphant smile in before she turned to walk away, but Angel followed and moaned

"Why did they invite me?"

"You are a lady, you have not attend any of these parties in your life and even when you were young you avoided them... we might even find you a gentleman" Integra snapped at her at first but she eased off at the end and Angel asked

"Can I bring a weapon?"

"No" Integra said back plainly and Angel replied

"Not even a silver thing in my hair"

"Just don't throw it at anyone" Integra replied ow walking away and Angel said loudly after her

"What am I going to wear?"

"I've had a outfit made, it will be here at six" Integra replied loudly and left and manor.

Walter and Angel sat in the main office on the second floor to the manor, the first of the butlers came through. He was about thirty six, short brown hair and was dressed in a gray suit. He sat before the pair and Walter started to interview because he knew Angel had no idea about the way to do it

"Good afternoon, name and previous employer please"

"Russel Walker, my previous employer was the Duke of York" Russel replied and Angel began to hum to tune and Walter slammed her foot on her and she winced a little and Walter carried on

"Duration of service and reason for leaving"

"Eleven years, the Duke died and his family wanted a change from his old ways" Russel replied and Walter looked down at the piece of paper he was writing on and asked

"What can you do?"

"I have been trained to do all the jobs of a butler, I'm also ready to learn new talents" Russel replied and Walter smiled and turned to Angel and asked her

"Any questions for this gentleman?"

"Three. OK first off, the manor is under attack what do you do?" Angel sat forward and Russel replied

"I would inform yourself of the situation, wait up on your order and then react as you ask"

"Right, number two. I am out of the house for the day, when I return I look like I have been through a war zone and I'm in a bad mood... what is your reaction?" Angel asked with Walter not taking his eyes off the other man Russel replied

"I would ask if you have any wounds and if you do do you want help with them, even if your are in a bad mood I must make sure you are well"

"Third and final question. My bikes are both broken... what happens then?" Angel asked that question and Walter knew the answer straight off and Russel replied

"I would ask you what course of action you like to be taken on them?"

Angel gave a nod, she finished her side of the conversation and Walter stood and showed the man out. The pair sat together and Walter looked at Russel's CV and said to Angel

"He's good, young and can serve you for a long time"

"He's too good" Angel replied and Walter replied in agreement

"Yes, he seems rather well informed. But lets try the next two and see what happens"

The next man came in at the strike of the next hour, he was about fifty with gray in he hair and a black and gray suit one. Angel he sat down and they went through the normal questions. He said his name was Henry Abbot, he worked for the prime minister for eight years but had to leave as the new one wanted he own butler to work for him. But then it came to Angel's questions and she asked

"First off, the horses out there are rushing around ripping up my lawn and I have a garden party no more than a hour from then what do you do?"

"I ask the gardener to repair the tears in the lawn and the person in charge of the horses to stable them until the party is finished" Henry replied and Angel said back

"Next one, the manor is under attack... next move for you would be?"

"To alert yourself, then alert the police as soon as possible" Henry replied and Walter hide his frown as he knew that was wrong and Angel replied

"Last one, my bike is broken... what happens next?"

"I could call a mechanic or ask if you wish for myself to fix it" Henry replied

Walter saw him out, he turned and saw that Angel was not impressed with that one and she laughed

"Nope"

"Let's hope this last one impresses you" Walter replied bringing over their lunch.

The last of the men came through, he was forty two and had shoulder length brown hair and a very rough yet ready look to him. Angel liked the look of this one, he was not dressed in the butlers suit like the others but in a more green and brown country suit. He gave a slight bow to the lady and Walter, he sat before them and Walter asked

"Name and previous boss"

"I am Jeremy Black, former butler to the Earl of Glasgow Scotland" Jeremy replied and Walter went through the usual stuff and they found he was employed there for ten years and left because his boss moved to another country. Angel asked the questions

"OK first question, I return from a night out and look like I have been fighting all that time... what do you do?"

"I ask have you had a good night and then ask if you need any help" Jeremy said back and Angel smiled at the humor this one had and she asked the next question

"My manor is under attack, what do you do?"

"Evaluate the situation, with yourself present and allow you to make the decision on what must be done and what part you'd like me to play in it" Jeremy said back and Angel asked the last question

"My bikes are broken, what do you do for this one?"

"What would you like me to do?" Jeremy asked back and Angel hid a grin and replied

"Leave them completely alone, some thing you do not touch without my consent"

"As you wish" Jeremy replied and Walter stood and said seeing Jeremy out

"We will let you know"

He turned, he could tell which one Angel liked the best and she looked at Walter and said seeing his expression

"What?"

"So you want that one?" Walter asked and Angel replied

"He's the one, not too old and not too know it all"

"I must admit his CV is very good, I'll inform him that he'll start in two days time" Walter replied and then he spotted a delivery van out the front and Angel said back

"Ah, Integra's delivery for me"

Integra jumped at the sound of the phone suddenly ringing, she looked at the number on the little screen and saw it was Angel. She answered the phone by putting it on loud speaker

"Angel, has the dress arrived"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Angel shouted down the phone and Integra replied turning on the screen to Angel's phone

"I thought you'd like the material"

"IT'S PINK, BLOODY PINK" Angel shouted against holding the frilled dress in front of the phone so Integra could see and Integra replied

"Your over reacting"

"I'd sooner go wearing just my belt and saddlebags" Angel shouted back and Integra replied

"What do you want to wear?"

Angel swung around her white shirt with rather long sleeves like a witches sleeves. Her white jacket, black trousers and her silver belt and Angel said putting her hand to the front of it

"This"

"Minus the belt and we have a deal" Integra replied and Angel asked back

"What are you wearing?"

"My white suit" Integra replied and Angel laughed but then replied realizing what Integra had just said

"You would have had me walking around like a giant piece of candy floss, while you talked business with everyone else"

"I knew you wouldn't wear that dress" Integra replied and Angel snapped

"Then why get it then?"

"To see your face when you got it, worth every penny" Integra replied and before Angel could shout at Integra she hung up the phone and switched off the screen.

Integra's car pulled out the front of Angel's manor, Angel walked down the stairs and locked the doors and windows with her electric key and muttered the password. She got into the car, Integra was wearing a rather strange hat but Angel just shrugged that off until she noticed it had a silver pin in it. She shook her head at the sight, Integra knew what her old friend was talking about and they carried on. It didn't take long to get to the knight's party, all the knight's of the realm were their with their wives and Angel asked as she and Integra walked into the main hall

"Why was I invited again?"

"Because you should have attended fifteen of these things and have never been too one, they want to meet you" Integra replied and Angel said back

"I highly doubt they are here for me"

"Ah Sir Integra Hellsing" a Knight said walking over and Integra said silently to Angel

"He is the one in-charge, don't be smart with him"

"Ah and this must be Angel Sancho" he replied and Angel replied

"Yes, in the flesh and at last you might say"

"Indeed" he replied after a slight laugh

The pair walked around, Angel was soon bored and wanted to go home and teach Seras more on how to ride the motorbike. But then a man walked up too Integra and Angel and he said

"Good evening Sir Integra"

"Good evening Sir Steven" Integra replied to him and he asked looking at Angel

"And you must be Angel Sancho, the lioness of God"

"Correct" Angel replied and Sir Steven said back

"Nice to meet you"

He walked away, Angel watched him leave with no real interest. He was a rather tall man, about thirty seven years old and had sleeked back red hair. But the thing that caught Angel's eye was the scar above his eye, she wondered where it came from. Integra said as the night started to wear on

"Let's leave, I'm bored of the politics already"

"Thank heaven for that" Angel replied and Integra said as Angel looked back at Sir Steven

"He is a arrogant pig, he has no real reason to be here tonight"

"Do you know how he got that scar?" Angel asked and Integra replied as the reached the front door

"I pushed him down the stairs"


	8. Truth and Nobility

Angel walked into her manor after checking the horses the next day, she quickly lifted up her drink but as she drank some the alarms went off and she nearly chocked hearing them. She ran to the phone on the wall that had started to ring, she flipped up the screen and picked up the phone and said seeing Integra

"I nearly chocked to sodding death then"

"The party house is under attack, the party we went to last night has only just got word to us that the manor has been attacked" Integra said back and Angel said back

"I'll be right there, are you sending the cavalry?"

"They are moving toward the location as we speak" Integra replied and Angel said loudly over as she lifted up her saddlebags from the table by the stairs

"I'll see you there"

Angel quickly left the manor, she walked to her blue bike and shot down the drive and kicked a lever for the gate to open. When she drove out she hit a button and the gates closed behind her, she shot down by the Hellsing manor and toward the party house. She got there in no time, she pulled up out the front and her men were already there and waiting for the go ahead. Integra had landed, she got out of the helicopter and said to the men

"The knights of the realm are locked in a safe bunker at the bottom of the house, you will go in and defend that bunker until the main threat has been silenced. After that Angel will open the door, you are all to escort the Knights of the realm out and kill any ghoul that stands in your way"

"I will personally hunt down the vampire..." Angel began but Integra stopped her in mid sentence and snapped back

"No, your job is to protect my men"

"Fine, but I want Seras to search the way before we set toward the pits" Angel replied looking at Integra and as Angel put on her blue shades Integra replied

"Fine, but why are you putting those on?"

"Same reason Alucard wears his, the sunlight does get a bit much after fighting in darkness for so long"

Angel picked up a bazooka and blew the front doors off the party house, Seras was watching from the back of the truck and watched in amazement. Angel got on her bike, she made it give out a sound like thunder and shot straight into the opened doors. She pulled a lever by her arm (just above the lion head), silver blades shot out from the bike and sliced through any ghouls that was close enough. She put out her right hand and ripped down all the drawn curtains, as she went around she dropped them and then grabbed another handful. She came thundering back out the door,with the last black curtain on the back of the bike it looked like a massive cape that Alucard would wear. Angel pulled right in front of Integra, she was a inch away from hitting Integra's foot but she quickly pulled the lever and the blades settled back into their place. Angel removed the light blue shades, she put them into a little hold on the bike and Integra said back

"Finished"

"Haven't even started" Angel said back and she got off the bike and walked into the building with the men and Seras quickly followed.

Integra sat in the helicopter, she watched the progress on the monitor in the helicopter. She was gritting her teeth, she had spotted Alucard was hanging upside down on the ceiling while Angel was playing 'Easy Rider' and he was close to laughing. The sounds of bullets being fired through Ghouls came through her ear piece, she suddenly saw one of men was jumped on by a Ghoul. Integra held her breath for a brief moment, but it's head suddenly exploded after the sound of a shotgun going off. Angel walked by, the end of the gun had heat coming out of the end.

Inside the building, Alucard was walking along the main hall beyond the hall that Angel had ripped apart. Ghouls didn't even go near him, they were ordered not to and the vampire controlling them sat to the front of the hall. He was putting his finger around the rim of a crystal bowl, he was wearing a dark purple tank top and black jeans and had curled white hair. Even though his hair was white the vampire had no real sings that he was over forty, he spoke in a American accent and said as Alucard stopped and the ghouls walked out

"I'll send them to dispatch your team"

"I'll give them five minute's... at the most" Alucard replied and the vampire before him replied

"That was what I would give for your team, but really your not the one I'm here too see"

Alucard had a look of surprise on his face, but it was quickly over turned by a normal look and Alucard asked back

"Really and who did you want to see?"

"Angel Sancho Harker" the vampire replied and Alucard had a look of shock come back on his face and Integra felt it outside and she said out

"Oh no"

"Didn't you know Angelina's last name, the Sancho manor was named after her Father it was originally the Harker residence. They joined the Hellsing's a long time ago, my master has uncovered Angel's past. I believe you once met with the Harker's, don't fear Angel is a shame to her family name. But she had a very close call a couple of years ago, she fell victim to my master and removed two of his fingers before escaping"

"Your nothing but a slave, why should I believe what you say?" Alucard asked back drawing his guns and the vampire before him replied

"My master doesn't care what you think, he wants Angel so he can take his revenge for all she has taken from him"

Alucard choose this moment to attack, he fired off his gun but the vampire before him vanished and reappeared again but with the bullets following him. Alucard moved through the hall, the vampire shot behind him but the gun was pointing in his face and blew through his skull. He went flying backward, Alucard spun around and fired a round into the vampires chest.

In the basement, the team had gotten to the door but the Ghouls from the hall had caught them up and a couple of the men laid dead on the floor. Angel was firing her gun, but Seras suddenly had a flash of red in her eye and sprinted forward and started to kill with her bare hands. Angel watched, she didn't have any problem with this until Integra shouted in Angel's ear-piece

"Get that door open"

"OK" Angel sighed back and started on the lock but a hand suddenly came on her shoulder and she was spun around by Alucard.

He looked her straight in the face, Angel shook him off but remembered the night when they almost kissed. He said as he crushed the ear piece

"Harker"

"What?" Angel asked back with her mind sealed right off now and Alucard repeated

"Harker"

"My last name was once Harker, but I disowned it... I am Angel Sancho" Angel said back firmly and Alucards hard eyes eased a little as he could tell she mean't it and he said back

"We'll discuss the situation at your home tonight"

With that he vanished, but as he vanished Angel said with a smile and yet a little fear in her eyes from hearing the name

"Nine O'Clock"

"Till then Lady Sancho" Alucard replied and completely vanished.

Angel opened the doors, a bullet came flying out of the room and landed in her bullet proof jacket. She looked up and Sir Steven had the gun in his hand and said back

"Ah Lady Sancho, good that means Sir Integra got our message"

"No that didn't go straight through my jacket but thanks for asking there, of course we got your message" Angel snapped back and the eldest of the Knights walked forward

"Apologizes my Lady, but we really must leave"

"Men, surround the civilians and let's make our way out of here" Angel shouted and the remainder of the men formed a barrier and Seras said with her eyes still flaring red

"Permission to cleanse the area"

"Denied Seras (Seras looks normal again) I will not have you slaughtering people who have no control... we have our own that can do that" Angel replied and Seras frowned and took her spot in the group.

Once the Knights were checked Integra and Angel were dragged into a meeting, Angel was yawning every couple of minutes and Sir Steven slammed down his hand and said loudly at Angel

"Who the hell is Fetu?"

Angel didn't even look up, Sir Steven went to roar at her but Integra replied with a cigar in her hand

"Fetu, a name he awarded himself... he is a vampire that slaughtered all those who cross his path. One his right hand he is now missing two fingers, both removed by Angel"

"The vampire was sent by Fetu, now Angel is there something you would like to tell us" the elder asked Angel and she sat forward and told them the story.

"I had been on the trail of the werewolf for a long time by the time I first met this vampire, I had stopped at a warehouse in Denver to rid them of the main infestation of Ghouls. I entered, my mind was on getting to Paris to carry on my search for the werewolf. Ghouls fell as my blades slaughtered them, but one of them was not a vampire but a slave to him a turned vampire who had not yet drunk the blood of his master. I aimed right at him, but he was so fast... he slashed one of my blades off the bike but lost his balance and ended up killing himself. Then Fetu came forward from the darkness, I had slain all of his Ghouls and even taken the life of his own pet. He stood tall, in a dark purple suit and black hair slicked back. He was handsome for a vampire, but this didn't stop me from doing my job and so I rode the bike at him. He was far too quick for me, even the vampire that had killed himself was not this fast. Fetu knocked me clean from my bike, I went flying back until I crashed into a shutter and was knocked clean out. When I awoke, I was sat in his throne with not a bite mark upon me. He came out and said that for a mere Ghoul slayer I was very talented, he planned to turn me and in return for my working talent he would make me the greatest vampire queen of all time. A offer only a fool would refuse. He was by now right over me, but he hadn't expected that the saddlebags I had not stopped carrying were so heavy. He went to bite me and I told him 'Fraud of the vampires' and I removed the small yet effective dagger from my belt and sliced two of his finger's clean from his hand. With Mercy stained upon it he could not grow them back, the saddlebags came around and with the weight behind them it sent him flying. He whimpered over his missing finger's, I heard it. I ran up a mountain once, so a sprint to the door was a walk in the park and with the crystal ball of sunlight in my hand I made it to my bike. I smashed out the shutters, then rode with all my speed till the sun was finally up"

"So what you're saying is that you have a brutal and uncontrollably powers vampire as your arch enemy" Sir Steven shouted and Angel didn't replied and Integra said back

"She won't respond to rudeness Sir Steven"

"Indeed not, it is against the Lady ways" one of the Knights said back and Sir Steven shouted at Angel

"Than she shouldn't be a Lady anymore"

"If you had paid attention last night you would know that he is no longer to be a lady" the eldest knight replied and Integra and Angle shot looks down and Angel said back

"Pardon"

"By order of her Majesty the Queen, Angel Sancho is to be knighted and for her loyal services to the crown and god while she served against the darkness across the globe she is to become Sir Angel Sancho"

The eldest Knight replied reading from a letter with the royal seal upon it and Angel and Integra had not yet recovered from the news. Sir Steven looked as if he was hit by a bus, Integra sat forward a little more and said

"Sir Angel Sancho"

"Awesome" Angel said back and Integra slammed her foot on Angel's and said back

"It is a turn up"

"I wondered where Walter got that from" Angel said back as Integra removed her foot and the Eldest Knight said

"Sir Integra, Sir Angel. You two are now ordered by the Knights of the realm and her Majesty to hunt down this Vampire named Fetu and not stop until he is silenced... I call this meeting to a close"

The Knights left the manor, Angel was to be knighted in three days from that time and Integra replied as they walked into the house

"Did you save any nobles?"

"Seven" Angel answered and that confirmed Integra's suspicions she had a good word in with nobles across the world.


	9. Love and Lost

Integra and Angel sat in Integra's office, they were both sat with a drink in hand but suddenly Angel started laughing and Integra asked

"What is so funny?"

"Sir Angel Sancho, not even the queen used my last name" Angel said back and Integra replied

"What do you mean, you got rid of it" Integra said back now lighting a cigar and Angel replied

"Alucard knows, that slave vampire told him today and he was very close to killing me"

"Damn it I thought so, then I guess we have to find this vampire lord fast before he finds you and tries to take your head" Integra replied looking down and Angel replied

"Just like I did with his werewolf"

"A vampire with control over a werewolf, I have to admit you do enjoy making the worst of enemies" Integra replied and the clock struck half past eight and Angel stood and said back raising her glass

"To our royal mission"

Integra raised her glass, Angel drank her drink straight down and left the room to return for the next meeting with the vampire king.

Angel sat in the chair by the fire waiting for Alucard, she knew the moment he arrived as it became colder and the fire flared up even more. He took his place in the seat which Angel was convinced was starting to become his own, he looked at her and said

"Good evening Sir Angel Sancho"

"Good evening Vampire king" Angel replied and Alucard said as he took his prepared drink

"I'm not going to badger you about your former name, it means nothing to me anymore but why didn't you tell me from the off"

"Because if I had told you before these many fights you would have slain me on sight, before I even had th chance to tell you that I had thrown that name aside. For doing it though I was disowned like my name, riding for so long to forget that and then return to be stronger than ever before" Angel said back with her drink in hand and Alucard nodded and replied

"Well I heard all that I needed in that meeting... I don't normally listen in on those but this time I just had to. So you know Fetu?"

"Yes" Angel replied blankly and Alucard asked

"Why did you call him a fraud?"

"Because he proclaims himself to be the vampire king, when we all know who really is" Angel answered and Alucard smiled and changed the subject again

"I've had a coffin brought here, I intend on staying more often as Integra is not being much fun recently. Your show today truly was entertaining"

"Thank you, but it was no different than any other large building project I have undertaken" Angel replied standing up and Alucard asked as she went around him

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find something, also test out something...follow me" she replied and as she entered her room he was already there and the saddlebags were on the floor in front of him and he asked

"Do you wish for me to lift these?"

"Try" Angel replied and Alucard just managed to life them from the ground before they thundered back to the floor.

Alucard took a step away from the saddlebags, it didn't hurt him that Angel came straight over and picked them right up with no effort but he did wonder what was in them to make them that heavy. She turned and Alucard was now in the chair he was in when she asked him to stay, she sat on the bed next to him. He didn't look at her at first but then she asked

"Why did you kiss me the other night?"

"Because you make me feel like my old self once again" Alucard answered and Angel replied

"You make me feel like the world isn't as dark as I first thought"

Alucard and Angel were once again face to face,again in a more deep and passionate kiss. Alucard lifted her up into th air without even touching her, Angel felt the coolness of the night and Alucard and her spent the night together. They made passionate love through the night, Alucard had never felt so young and Angel felt she had finally found what she had driven across the world to find.

The next day, Angel was training her men in the fields and Integra came up and snapped making Angel jump

"Have you seen Alucard?"

"He's at my manor, getting acquainted with his new room" Angel replied and Integra asked seeing Angel looked very tired

"Did you go out last night?"

"No, just lack of sleep... trying to figure out what I'm going to tell my new butler about Seras and Alucard being there all the time" Angel answered and Integra replied

"He's a butler, he does work and doesn't ask you questions other than what is needed to be known"

"Fair enough" Angel replied and Integra turned and asked as she started to leave

"Are you alright?"

"Never felt better, just not so sure about leaving the butler alone in the manor... I told him to start a bit earlier" Angel replied and Integra walked off to Walter who said as they walked off

"We are close to locating Fetu, but he is alarmingly close and might strike before we even manage to get to him. Also Angel is slightly upset this morning, at around four this morning we found her faithful men had all been slaughtered"

"That would explain why she is so off this morning" Integra replied as they walked into the manor and Walter replied

"Yes, she was already awake when I call but luckily Alucard was there last night so she didn't rip her own manor to pieces"

"He was there all night" Integra asked and Walter replied as Integra looked at Angel

"Yes, they had business to deal with"

"I'm starting to worry about Sir Angel Sancho, see that her manor is put up with more protection... let Seras stay there for a short time and make sure Alucard stays here" Integra demanded and Walter replied

"Of course, I shall inform all three immediately"

Integra knew that something was wrong, Alucard never left her alone in the manor with out a mission or a good cause. He was up to something with Angel, she decided to see what. She walked into the lower part of the building, Alucard was sat in his spot he also looked like he had been out all night. She came straight out with it

"What are you up too with Angel?"

"I found her company refreshing" Alucard replied and Integra replied

"That was not the answer I was looking for, what did you and her talk about last night?"

"Her last name, nothing much more" Alucard replied knowing that he would have to answer the next question and suffer the consequences

"Don't lie to me Alucard, why were you there all night?"

"Angel and I are now lovers" Alucard replied plainly and Integra had shock thunder down over her.

She was in the mist of shock, her longest and most trusted friend was now lovers with Alucard. She felt slightly betrayed, Angel didn't even mention it and she said back gritting her teeth

"You will remain in here, your never to see Angel again"

"As you command, my master" Alucard replied and Integra turned and walked out of the lower level.

She came back up, walked to the door and shouted as Angel and her men talked

"Angel"

Angel turned, she knew at that second Alucard had spilled the beans and nodded. She made her way to Integra who was furious, she looked Angel dead in the eye and Angel asked

"Yes Integra"

"Love is weakness, Alucard now has one in you... not me" Integra replied and Angel said back

"You love..."

"Train my men, then return to your manor... Sir Angel Sancho Harker, never set foot on my property again" Integra interrupted Angel and Angel tried to talk back

"But Integra, my dearest friend"

Integra struck Angel, Angel felt her heart sink and turned toward her motorbike. Integra almost had tears in her eyes, Angel got on the bike and zoomed off into the storm that had suddenly formed as the hit fell on her face. Integra walked back into the manor, she had just thrown away her oldest friend because she loved the vampire that chose another. Integra walked up the stairs, the rain was pounding outside and she wanted to scream as loud as she could. The day drew on, Integra put her back against the wall in her room and dropped to the floor and felt the same pain she felt when her father died. The night came in, the rain had not stopped and the manor stood in silence. The phone suddenly rang, Integra stood and pressed the loud speaker button and Walter said

"Sir Integra, there are trespassers... permission to let out the dog"

"No, let Seras deal with it" Integra replied and Walter paused and replied

"Very Well"

Integra watched as the young vampire vanished into the darkness, but was shocked she suddenly came thundering back out as if she had been blown out from a cannon. Three figure's came rushing out the darkness, Integra slammed her hand on the alarm and the manor went up with sirens and lights. The men set to work, they rushed into the main hall but there was nothing there. Two vampire came rushing through the front door, both dressed in dark purple and one was dressed like the one Alucard killed. The other was female, she was dressed in a mini skirt and loose shirt and had knives hanging from her dread-lock hair. She swung her hair around, three men were slashed wide open and others were injured by others. They fired their guns, but the third vampire came through the front door in his dark purple suit. Fetu, he was just like Alucard but his hair was on his shoulders and his hand was missing the fingers that Angel had removed. He looked up to the next level, he knew who was below him and the vampire he hit was no worry at all. He walked through the fighting men, one man fired a shot at the vampire but Fetu ripped his head off with one chop. He walked up the stairs, the female was now by his side and Walter came around the corner and Fetu said with a smile

"Kill the butler"

The female rushed at Walter but he was still quick, he had the silver wires out ready to fight this she-devil. Fetu carried on, he walked by all the rooms and then came to one with a camera that zoomed in on him. He paused, Integra opened the door, she walked out and said as the vampire turned to look at her

"Fetu, fraud of the vampire's"

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, friend of my enemy" Fetu replied and Integra said back with a gun pointed at the vampire

"She is not here"

"What makes you think I came all this way for just her?" he asked but as he went to attack he was blown back by a powerful wind.

Alucard stood before his master, Fetu knew this was only a heart beat of power compared to what Alucard could really do. Fetu crouched down, he shot forward and missed the pair completely. He vanished into the darkness and Integra ordered Alucard

"Find him and destroy him"

Alucard vanished, but there was a small tremor through the building and Seras ran up after a couple of moments

"They blew through the tunnel, he's heading straight for Angel"


	10. Stolen Away

Angel had her butler packing her suitcase as she wrote a note, she put it in the saddlebag and she said

"Right, I'll be back in a moment"

She walked out the room, but as the lightning struck Fetu was suddenly behind her. She turned, but he was gone and she carried on. She looked out the window, the two horses were merrily running around and enjoying themselves. Angel turned the corner, there before her was the young male vampire that had attacked her men in the Hellsing house. She instantly knew it was a vampire, she threw a silver triangle from her belt at him and caught him through the face. The moonlight came through, he was far to slow for Angel but she knew that he couldn't have been that slow. He remained motionless, the hole in his cheek healed, she removed the dagger from her hair and said holding it up

"Where is he?"

"In the building, very close by" he replied and Angel felt a thunderous hit to her back and she went flying with the female vampire on her.

She crashed into a freshly polished cabinet, it had weapons in it and she was quick to scoop up a thin blade sword. She turned, but neither vampire was there. She walked down the hall, she knew this was a mistake as they can hide in shadows easily. But she did not fear these two vampire's, she did not fear Fetu himself but she feared what might happen if her men and Integra came over to try and save her. She paused, she looked down the hall and Fetu was stood there in his black and purple suit. Her heart raced, the werewolf clouded her mind and she was blurred when it came to looking at Fetu. He was quickly behind her, not even with her new and improved state could she keep up. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered

"You are alone"

Integra was now stood at the end of the hall, Fetu looked at her and he threw Angel into the wall. Integra had her sword in her hand, she watched as Angel's blood came from a cut in her head. Fetu lunged at Integra, she swiped up her sword and sliced off Fetu's arm an then slashed his stomach. He turned, now he was really angry that this mortal might be even more powerful than Angel. He went to bite Integra, but she side stepped him and he kept going and at the end of the hall turned. Integra knew he was up to something, but she didn't expect the other two vampire's to grab her. Fetu started to walk down slowly as the sword was knocked from Integra's hand, but Angel stood up and snapped

"One hand on Integra and I'll rip the rest of your hand off... I swear it on god's name"

"What will you do, run me over with your little push bike" Fetu asked and Angel looked at Integra

"If I knew, I would never have done it. Tell him, make sure that you check everything that is yours"

Angel looked at Fetu, but he hadn't noticed that while he was fighting with Integra Angel had also picked up a crossbow from the wall. She fired a single shot, it penetrated the female vampire's heart, Fetu was shocked by this new quickness to Angel. She re-loaded, but it was a second too long and Fetu wrapped her in his coat and they vanished from sight. Integra was still being held, the male vampire sniffed at her and she finally shouted

"ALUCARD"

The king of the vampires appeared, he ripped the vampire from Integra and held him to the gun while he fired a shot straight through him. Integra looked to where Angel and Fetu had vanished, she looked up and saw someone was running over the grass on the outside of the manor. Alucard looked out, she gave the nod of approval and he gave chase. He returned within seconds, Sir Steven struggling under his arm and Alucard said holding Sir Steven up by the collar

"What shall we do with him?"

"Let the Knights of the realm deal with him, you led the vampire Fetu straight here didn't you Sir Steven" Integra asked and Sir Steven spat

"She is unworthy of the title Sir Integra, but I didn't lead that vampire here"

"I don't believe a word of it, this manor maybe old but I took the liberty of placing in camera's that are just as state of the art of Hellsing's own" Integra snapped back and Walter came down and said

"Shall I make the call Sir Integra?"

"Yes, tell the Knights that Sir Steven is a traitor to all" Integra replied and Walter bowed and took his leave.

Seras walked along the halls of the Sancho manor, the sun was pitching on the manor and the warmth of it could be felt anywhere. She remembered her conversation with Angel no more than two days before, they had found a open moment to talk with no Integra or Alucard. They sat in Angel's dinning room, Seras had a bowl of blood before her and she scooped at it with her spoon and Angel asked from the desk in the corner

"Why are you not dinning?"

"I don't feel right taking this" Seras replied and Angel said back writing a letter

"Think of it as a fresher than normal soup"

"Fifteen years, in other worlds almost and you haven't lost any humor from what Integra said" Seras told Angel and Angel said back from her dark corner

"Integra has never had humor in her artillery, she has a firm grip and a very firm way of dealing with things. Neither of us has changed over the years"

"Where is the best place to go slaying vampire's?" Seras asked and Angel replied removing a envelope from a draw

"Mexico or Spain, depends which bit you end up in"

"If the master let's me take a holiday I want to go too these places" Seras said back with a happy look and Angel replied lighting a candle

"I'll take you, just get yourself a passport and don't put origin- vampire"

Seras sighed looking at the garden, the horses were both led down and still eating. She walked to the safe, it was still locked tight but then she heard keys tingling. She turned and saw it was Integra, more amazingly she had the saddlebags in her hand and she was not having any problems with them at all. Integra put the key's in six random keyholes, she then put the saddlebags on the lever to the side and the lever came crashing down. The safe opened, Seras asked as Integra walked into the darkness

"Sir Integra, are you alright?"

Integra switched on the lights, the safe was not a safe at all but a large laboratory with not a single speck of dust anywhere. Integra picked up the saddlebags, she reached in and removed a letter from it and said back

"Come in and close the door Seras"

Seras closed the door, behind her it instantly locked and the lever snapped back up on both sides. Integra opened the letter, it read-

Dear Integra,

I know that Fetu is hunting me again, but it is a mystery to me why he is back on the hunt. He said that he needed a rival alive to keep him around, I think that someone is behind this and I am worried that it has something to do with 'Millennium'. I know that you have recently fought with a group called that, but if my men are right then we are in deep trouble. This letter will reach your hand if I am taken or killed, that is the way the bags work as you know. Did you also know that before the safe was closed fifteen years ago there was one last operation in it? I have one scar on my body that is not from a fight, not from being bit and not drained and not from my werewolf fight. The scar came from my doctors, if you go into the 'Safe' you will find there is a silver box with my seal on it. Open it. In it you find what look like freak chips, these are really tracking devices and very advanced for that time I'll admit. Make sure Alucard doesn't see this room, he will not want to see it after his last... visit to it. If my body or stolen person is un-traceable this will help you find me, just make sure that if I have annoyed you in anyway you don't shot me first. Tell Seras that my old Harley is very fast and strong, even a vampire could ride it. Finally, there is a final gift for you in the saddlebags and trust me think Hellsing and reach into the right bag... enjoy.

All my best,

Angelina Sancho AKA The Lioness Of God


	11. Ride in, Guns Blazzing

Integra opened up her laptop, the old hardware of the tracking device was still usable. Walter was stood by, by him was Jeremy and as the map came up and zoomed in Integra said

"I want Alucard and Seras to find Angel, if she is alive or dead"

"I'll inform them straight away" Walter said back and Integra said holding up her hand

"Wait (removes the letter from her pocket) give this to Seras"

"Yes ma'am" Walter replied and walked out and Integra said to Jeremy

"With Angel as your master you will go through this a lot, I want you to inform my men that they are to be ready for battle immediately"

"Yes Sir Integra"

He left the room, Integra lifted the saddlebag up on to the table and reached into the right bag thinking of her name. Her hand curled around the hilt of a sword, she pulled it out and found it was a Indian blade with a Ivory goddess as the hilt. She ran her finger along the blade, it was silver with out a doubt and light as a kite. She swung hit around in her hand, Integra knew that Angel had saved a Indian Prince and this must have been the reward that she selected. She could have chosen a part of the country, taken enough gold to buy a small island or a powerful gun. But she chose the sword, Integra looked at the flashing light on the screen saying that Angel was no more than five miles away. Her life was also on there, only at 25 and her heartbeat was very fast. Integra had seen enough, she walked down the stairs and saw the darkness was falling and Seras had just left the building. Integra walked out to the front, her men were all ready and she aid loudly

"We lost three of our best yesterday, tonight we avenge their deaths. You will fight for the freedom of our Angel, you will pit your fighting talents against monsters and come out on top. Our vampire's will stand and fight until there is nothing left of them, we will fight until we win. So fight hard, we shall win this day and may god and her majesty be with you"

"Amen" the men said back saluting and then they got into the truck.

Integra took to the air in the helicopter, Walter was sat by her side as was Jeremy and they went south to where the tracking device was pointing them.

Angel was in a very dark room, a single window was letting the light through and she was in no fit state to even move. A forklift truck had a bar welded to the forks, her arms were extended and her feet barely touched the ground. Blood was all down her, cut were everywhere over her and she had no moved for over an hour. Fetu walked in, he was taking his time as Integra and Alucard would not find them here. He walked forward with his hands behind his back, the female vampire came from the darkness to the left of Angel and Fetu asked

"Anything"

"Only pain filled gasps, maybe I should use the corkscrew" the female replied in a husk voice and Fetu said back looking at Angel

"No, I want to sink my teeth into her myself..."

Fetu was cut off by the laughs of Angel, she looked up with blood on her face and said as he looked at her with no concern

"Before this day is out Millennium will still know nothing and you will both be dead"

"By who's hand, foolish mortal you are alone" Fetu replied and Angel smiled as a shine of blue went through her eyes

"Vampire fraud"

Fetu had heard enough, he turned and hit Angel with a almighty slap and slashed down her right should to her stomach with his other hand. She faded to black again, but concentrated her energy on healing the new wounds. With her eyes closed she felt a needle in her arm, another dose that made her go crashing back to the werewolf fight.

Integra saw the large warehouse, it was black against the moonlight but the signal said Angel was in there and her vital were now down to 15. Integra feared they were slowly draining Angel, or trying to torture information out of her. They spun off to land in a more cleared section, the truck carried on to the warehouse and then men poured out. Some forgot themselves and waited for Angel's command, but they carried on into the building and rushed toward the door. Integra walked up and Alucard stood at her side and asked with a smile on his face

"Shall I destroy them my master?"

"See that Fetu is silenced" Integra replied and one of the men came forward and said to Integra

"There is no way in, shall we blow a hole into the wall"

But before that question could be answered a roar could be heard, they turned and Seras was seen shooting through the night on the Harley. It was far Superior to the other bike, the blades were not mere thin pieces of silver. This bike had claws on the sides that could rip anything apart, the front had a lever and Seras pulled it up to show a open lion mouth and a machine gun in it. The back of the bike had flames erupting from it, Seras fired through the crowd and smashed through the weakened front door to the warehouse. Her red eyes were now focused on the ghouls that were protecting Angel's lifeless body. She went around in a circle firing the gun from the bike, she was also slashing the ghouls and firing her gun on her free arm. The soldiers ran in, they were fighting against the other Ghouls that were not going near Seras and her bike. She stopped the bike, her eyes turned back to a normal shade of blue and she got off the bike. She rushed toward Angel but she was knocked flying back, the female vampire was now stood there and hissed at Seras. The female leaped at Seras, but Seras had speed behind her and was quick to dodge the vampire. But she caught her foot in a crack in the floor, she started to collapse and the female vampire was following her. But a quick flash of silver and the female vampire's head was rolling along the floor. Integra was stood before Seras, her new sword with a bright gleam of blood on it and Integra said with the moonlight on her glasses

"Get Angel Police girl"

"Yes sir" Seras said back

Integra walked over to Angel, she had not moved since the commotion started and her vitals were now at 4. Integra suddenly realized Seras had stopped untying Angel from the forklift, she looked up and saw that Seras had a pole through her stomach and a mass of glass that had been fired through her. She collapsed, her heart was not pierced but she was badly injured by the shot that no one had heard.

Fetu walked into the light, Angel's blood on his hands and he said back as Integra looked back plainly

"I'll bury you together, right after I find out how to kill Alucard and who better to ask than you... Sir Integra"

"You can not kill him, he is unstoppable and you Fraud of the vampire's are stoppable" Integra said back as she spotted 3 on the monitor and Fetu replied

"I will know, but I think I'll have some fun first"

Fetu crouched down to attack, but Alucard was stood before Integra and he said removing his guns

"Let's see how well you fight Fetu, there is no freak chip in you and you have the power of a true vampire"

"Well Alucard you asked for it" Fetu replied

The pair lunged at each other, Integra untied Angels hand and they went to the floor so no bullets could hit them.

Alucard fired his gun, he kept hitting Fetu but Fetu would not go down and Alucard shot forward with his hand glowing red and Fetu dodged the shot. Alucard was now allowing the eyes to come out all over him, but Fetu was changing into a strange green color. He let his familiars attack, they were hawks that came rushing out the green lights. Alucard's dogs attack with a vicious bite to the birds, he and Fetu kept attacking but Integra looked down at the vitals of Angel. 1. She knew that she had to get Angel out, but something happened at that moment in the form of a strange golden glow.


	12. True Power

Integra saw that the darkness around them was becoming thiner, then she remembered the spirit that made Angel strong. She whispered in Angels ear

"Angel summon your power too, it's time to show us why you are called the lioness of god (silently) Bastet"

Integra looked at her screen, the vitals were gone and the screen was black. Alucard summoned his dogs back, Fetu was proving to be a very powerful vampire indeed but he could still be defeated. He went to attack again but Fetu said looking at Angel

"What the hell is she doing?"

Alucard turned, Integra also looked seeing that Angel's body was giving out a powerful golden light. It lifted from the floor, she looked up and said as the screen in Integra hand sparked to life and had 100 flashing on it

"Blessed by the Egyptian King and his priestess, honored by the lioness goddess Bast... Fetu prepare to die"

Angel let out a roar that only a lion could give, a blue lion head from her seal was behind her and she gripped up her shotgun from thin air. She aimed it froward and fired it, Fetu felt the slug drive through his heart and he gasped seeing the Angel's eyes turn into that of a true hunter

"How, this is not possible"

"Alucard. Integra. Work together to finish this piece of dirt" Angel said with the blue and gold entwining and Alucard replied

"Yes Sir Angel Sancho"

"All of us, including you Angel" Integra said and Angel smiled and said back

"Unstoppable"

All three came rushing forward, Integra with her sword clasped in hand with Alucard and his red hands aimed forward and Angel with her gun to her side. Integra slice off the vampire's head, it rolled along the floor next to the female vampires and Alucard sent his hand through the vampire's chest. Angel caught sight of the hawk above Fetu, she aimed her gun up and a gold and blue light burst from her gun and the hawk vanished in the bright light with a final cry.

In the Hellsing manor, Integra was sat in her seat looking at Angel who had a glass of brandy in her hand. She finally said as Angel downed the last of her drink

"How many times have you unleashed the power?"

"That's the second time, seven tries left I think" Angel replied and Integra said back

"Nine lives, are you going to stay here and prepare for the war?"

"Right after I take Seras to a couple of spots across the globe, also your secret about your true feelings for 'king vampire' is safe with me" Angel said back with a smile and Integra smiled and said

"I want you and Seras back in two weeks, do not be late"

"I'll keep you updated, keep your eyes on my new butler" Angel asked and Integra said as Walter walked by talking with Jeremy

"I think Walter will take care of him, what will I do while your gone... dust that werewolf head" Integra said back as Angel got up and Angel replied

"Go fishing Integra, it really eases off the tension (turns and leaves) queen of the vampires"

Integra smiled, only Angel would be brave enough to call Integra that and Integra walked on to the balcony to watch Seras and Angel leave. They zoomed off, Seras now half owned the Harley and it even had a snarling, silver Lynx airbrushed up the side along with the lioness. Alucard appeared behind Integra, he moved to her side and Integra said with the sun setting behind the trees

"I think you have a rival in her"

"My master, you have a rival in her not I" Alucard replied and Integra smiled and said back

"Hellsing was seen as the left hand of god, the pure blood and not a curse upon us.Sancho, she is to the right and as well as being called the lioness of god she has another name. She will ride through the world a 'Tainted Saint'"

**The End**


End file.
